


Mashed Potatoes

by Drak_De_Seal



Series: bukowski twins shorts (because i said so) [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Calvin like mashed potatos, Hm.., Other, are mashed potatos salty?, barely i've seen a fanfic about the story fouses on Calvin and Konrad, i guess so.., mashed potato is bootiful, poor Konrad ;<;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drak_De_Seal/pseuds/Drak_De_Seal
Summary: it been a hard day for the two bukowski twins.they haven't talked to anyone in the goverment base.which was sad.until one Saturday, it changed a bit for the two lovable twins.(my fist story here ;<; )
Relationships: Calvin Bukowski & Konrad Bukowski
Series: bukowski twins shorts (because i said so) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Mashed Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> my first story on here.  
> and it had to be about the bukowski brothers.  
> i need more love for them ;<;

it was hard day for the two idiots. it could have been better at least... but..it's not. they were walking home after a stressful day at the goverment.  
but what was strange that they are not talking.  
they are always talking.  
talking here, talking there, bla, bla, bla, everywhere.

but this time no.  
and everyone noticed.  
they were glad the twins weren't being a pain, but their silence was just sad.  
General noticed, but he just couldn't get either two to speak.  
everyone enjoyed the strange while they can. because they knew that they were gonna talk the next day.  
but they didn't.

it for a week, and some people are getting worried on what's happening at home.  
on Saturday, there walk home, was yet again, quiet.  
they didn't talk until they were out of public eye.  
home is a safe place.  
once they went inside, closed the door.  
they both shared a smile.  
"do you think that they feel less stressed?" Konrad waved his hand around as he spoke.  
Calvin nodded with a smile.  
"of course!"

guess, they talk when there is just only them.  
they feel way more happier like.  
right?

"you hungry?" Konrad asked, raising an eyebrow  
Calvin nodded and with that they make their way to the kitchen.  
they wondered what to eat, god so many choices.

Konrad found a container with something mushy inside.  
he opened the lid, and sniffed it.  
it was mashed potatoes  
he grinned and got a handful of it.  
"hey heads up!"

he threw the mushed potatoes onto Calvin's face, getting some on his sweater.  
"WHAT THE FUCK BR-"

some got into Calvin's mouth and once he swallowed it, he calmed down.  
"you're welcome" Konrad licked the potatoes off of his fingers.

Calvin laughed and wiped the rest off his face with his hands.  
"yeah, yeah, sorry. i thought you threw he flour. then i'll be real mad" he laughed.

Konrad rolled his eyes playfully.  
"here, let me help you." Konrad walked over to Calvin, wiping some of it off his face.

"did you really have to throw me a whole bunch?" he asked as half it was finally off.  
Konrad squared his shoulders.  
"thought i'd give you a heads up." he said, wiping away the final pieces.

"did you waste the whole thing??" he asked, Konrad knew Calvin just wanted more mashed potatoes.  
"no, or..maybe?" Konrad played, earning a whine from Calvin.  
"you better not!" he pointed at Konrad.  
he walked to the counter where the container was.  
it was still full. somehow.  
..okay half of it was gone.

"damnit half of it is gone, because the whole shit ton you threw at my face." Calvin eyed Konrad, as he whistled and tried to walk away  
"oh no! don't try to walk away mister!" Calvin chased Konrad, making Konrad's walking turn into running.  
now they running around the damn house.  
just like when they were little kids.

finally, Calvin jumped on his brother, making them both crash onto the floor.  
"ha! caught you!" he chuckled, smiling yet panting from running around.  
as well was Konrad.  
"okay, okay. you win. but i let you win!" Konrad couldn't admit that he has lost this little game.

"why we just make some?" Konrad suggested after they got up.  
"huh?" Calvin tilted his head. confused on what his brother meant.  
"why can't we make some? like, just that. we can make more. " Konrad explained.  
Calvin liked the idea. it seemed nice. but it's gonna get messy.

they went back to the kitchen. Calvin opened a cabinet beneath the counter and got the sack of potatoes.  
"Jesus, this heavy!" he shouted as he tried to place on the counter.  
once he did, he let out breath.

and they went straight to work.  
having the instructions beside them.  
...sure they threw raw mashed potatoes.  
after that, they heated it up.  
it was mashed potatoes.

while they were eating it, they talked for a bit.  
"that was fun!" Calvin have seemed to enjoy that.  
"yeah! i mean, who knew? no wonder people use cooking as a hobby"  
Calvin laughed. he enjoyed it, but he wasn't so sure about turning it into a hobby.

he'd rather do it for fun.  
"what's gonna suck, is work tomorrow." Konrad pointed, and Calvin nodded.  
it's not like they hated the goverment, but they had to shut their mouths.  
like for the full week.

"i hate being quiet. but it should be worth it right?" Calvin asked.  
the two stayed quiet. not sure what to say.  
Konrad sighed.  
"i think it's for the best bro." he said, patting his back gently.  
Calvin nodded.  
and continued eating the potatoes.

after they finished, they cleaned up. and the kitchen as well.  
they both plopped on the couch.  
"hey bro?" Calvin said, getting Konrad's attention.  
"yeah?"  
"do you think tomorrow's gonna be better?" Calvin asked, Konrad squared his shoulders.  
"good or not. at least i have you bro." Konrad smiled, and Calvin pulled him into a hug.

"you know what? you're right. at least we have each other" Calvin said, hugging Konrad tighter.  
"dude, don't hug me real tight, i'm gonna pop!" Konrad laughed, as well did Calvin.

Calvin got a nearby a blanket and warped them both in it.  
soon enough, they both fell asleep.

tomorrow's another day.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really like how it turned out, but i guess it's okay for yall.  
> hoped yall liked it :D


End file.
